Harry potter et les Horcruxes
by snapichou
Summary: Ma version du tome 7! Personnages principaux: Rogue et Harry! Harry part à la recherche des Horcruxes, Rogue l'aide dans son combat et le forme!
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé : coucou ! Voilà c'est ma version du tome 7 d'HP ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !!! J'ai essayé de la rendre le plus plausible possible ! Les personnages principaux sont Rogue et Harry ! Bonne lecture _

HARRY POTTER ET LES HORCRUXES

Huit juillet, le soleil se levait sur Privet Drive. Tout était encore très calme à cette heure-ci : la plus part des gens étaient encore au lit, d'autres buvaient leur café tout en lisant la presse tel que Mr Vernon Dursley, domicilié au numéro 4.

« Il y a encore eu un accident ma chérie ! Apparemment ils n'ont aucune explication ! » Vernon eut un rire sans joie. « Quatre maisons de la région ont littéralement implosées et ils n'ont pas d'explication... »

Pétunia Dursley resta silencieuse mais afficha tout de même une mine choquée. En réalité, Pétunia n'était pas à proprement parlé choquée. Intérieurement, elle se sentait même désintéressée et ce pour la simple raison que ses pensées étaient préoccupées par une autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, et si Mme Dursley n'osait pas confier à son mari ses inquiétudes ce n'était pas pour une autre raison que la chose en question était Harry Potter, son neveu. Oui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Pétunia éprouvait de l'inquiétude pour celui qu'elle avait toujours refusée d'aimer.

« Ma chéri, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr, oui c'est scandaleux…oui…vraiment scandaleux. »

Vernon repris sa lecture, pestant contre la presse jamais assez précise dans ses articles, les forces de l'ordre incapable de faire correctement leur travail et le gouvernement cachant toujours au mieux à son peuple la vérité.

Pendant ce temps là, Pétunia s'attelait aux fourneaux : Dudley allait bientôt se lever. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour transférer ses pensées de son fils bien aimé à son neveu. Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, son comportement était étonnement étrange. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas réellement un enfant normal, bien au contraire, mais là, quelque chose était différent et ce ne pouvait être que de mauvais augures. Tout d'abord elle ne lui avait pas entendu prononcer un mot, pas un seul. Son regard était sombre et malheureux, son appétit inexistant, son sourire disparu et son humeur massacrante ! Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eu les rares fois où elle lui avait dit deux mots car en effet le jeune Harry n'avait presque pas mi les pieds hors de sa chambre jusqu'à présent. Et plus inquiétant encore, elle l'avait entendu deux nuits de suite pousser des hurlements et pleurer dans son sommeil.

Il était à présent huit heures du matin, Harry Potter bailla, cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il s'était levé et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir. Il se moucha et essuya ses yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleurer. Les volets étaient baissés, une petite lumière allumée afin d'éclairer une pièce en désordre : sur le sole s'amoncelait toutes sortes de choses ; livres de cours, coupures de presses, photos, feuilles volantes…

Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, Harry n'avait pas réussit à libérer son esprit de tous les évènements passés en fin d'année. La mort de Dumbledore le faisait pleurer chaque matin au réveille puis chaque soir au couché. Il ne cessait de repasser tous les éléments un par un en son esprit, rongé par la culpabilité, la peine et la colère. S'il ne s'était pas laissé bêtement immobilisé il aurait peut être pu faire quelque chose, s'il avait parlé à Dumbledore de ses soupçons contre Draco Malefoy peut être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Et Rogue ! Il était su furieux contre ce sale traître ! Seul le goût de la vengeance brillait au fond de ses yeux tendit que la tristesse se reflétait en son cœur.

Mais si seulement la mort d'Albus Dumbledore n'était que le seul problème occupant les pensées du jeune sorcier…en effet, Lord Voldemort faisait concurrence au défunt sorcier. Désormais, Harry connaissait le moyen de vaincre son ennemi : il devait trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Mais comment faire seul ? Il ne voulait pas que ses amis l'aide car il les aimait bien trop pour risquer de les perdre, mais malheureusement, il était également bien difficile d'effectuer cette tache sans l'aide de qui que se soit. Depuis ces huit derniers jours, Harry avait travaillé sans relâche, car selon lui le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était forcement de devenir un plus grand sorcier, d'acquérir beaucoup plus de connaissance en magie. Mais encore une fois, être seul n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Harry attrapa la Gazette, en première page était exposé la photographie souriante d'un homme : Victor Johnson, un Aurore assassiné la nuit dernière, comme trois autres dans la région. Après avoir été tué par le Mage Noir, sa maison avait été réduite en cendre.

Toc, toc, toc. Une porte s'ouvre puis se referme. La tante Pétunia était dans la chambre de Harry.

« Dis moi tu veux manger quelque chose ce matin ? »

Harry l'observa un instant surpris qu'elle vienne le voir, surtout pour l'inviter à manger. Il lui fit un léger signe de dénégation après avoir détourné les yeux. Pétunia se mordit la lèvre, Harry avait pleuré, c'était évident. Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle s'avança près de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en jetant un regard furtif sur les affaires étalées sur le planché.

Un silence s'installa. Harry n'était pas surpris de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Hier, dans le salon, elle était venu s'asseoir près de lui avec – semble t-il – la ferme intention de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle s'était relevée une minute plus tard et était partie sans rien dire. Elle avait réalisé la même opération avant-hier, dans la cuisine. Harry s'attendait donc à ce que sa tante se lève et sorte d'une minute à l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, Pétunia Dursley était bien décidé à faire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Murmura t-elle.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle allait lui parler et encore moins qu'elle puisse lui demander quel était son problème ! Après tout, voilà bien des années que les Dursley ne s'intéressaient plus à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry ? Tu as l'air si…malheureux et si…mal en point. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Quand quelque chose va vraiment mal, le meilleur moyen de se sentir mieux, c'est de parler Harry. Pour une fois, je viens vers toi, alors ne me repousse pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas du tout.

« Je…c'est que… » Il marqua une pause, voilà huit jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé et il l'avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait pas eu recourt à ce mode de communication depuis des semaines. « Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir déjà entendu parlé d'un certain Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Le directeur de ton école ? Oui bien sur. »

« Et bien il est…il est… » Harry ne voulait pas dire le mot qui suivait, il avait l'impression que s'il verbalisait sa mort, elle deviendrait irréversible et par conséquent réelle. Oh bien sur, Harry savait qu'Albus était mort, mais quelque part au fond de lui il espérait qu'une explication folle et abracadabrante pourrait lui montrer que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur, ou l'action d'un plan stratégique mystérieux de ce dernier…

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il ? » Questionna Pétunia d'une voix plus aigue qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Harry attrapa sur sa commode une coupure de presse qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de jeter. Mme Dursley la prit et pu voir une photographie du sorcier et un petit texte en son hommage.

« Il est…mort ? »

Harry acquiesça tristement.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama t'elle tout en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux : comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit si choquée ?

« Mais c'est ton protecteur ! Contre Jedusor ! »

Cette fois-ci il ne pu cacher sa surprise.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Pétunia sembla confuse.

« Et bien il y avait la lettre…quand tu as été déposé devant notre porte…pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Et j'ai parlé avec lui l'année dernière. »

« L'année dernière ?! »

« Oui, il est venu à la maison. Il m'a parlé de toi…et de Jedusor. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien d'important, c'est personnel. » Coupa t'elle. « Mais, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as des gens pour te protéger dans ton monde ? »

Il soupira, « je ne sais plus trop… » Il regarda un moment sa tante, s'il aurait cru qu'elle savait ce genre de chose. « Et oncle Vernon aussi est au courant de tout ça ? »

« Non, il n'était pas là quand Dumbledore est passé et je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Ton oncle n'aime du tout ce genre d'histoire…tu le sais bien. »

« Oui…et je pensais que toi aussi ! » Murmura t-il d'un ton surpris.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment non, mais je connais quand même un peu le sujet. Après tout, j'ai vécu avec ta mère et elle est resté chez nos parents jusqu' à ses 19ans. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Je suis désolé pour Dumbledore. »

« Merci tante Pétunia… »

« Tu sais, je ne crois sincèrement pas que le meilleur moyen de se remettre de ce genre de malheurs soit de rester enfermé, sans manger et sans parler. Tu devrais aller te promener dehors, il fait beau. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'adoptes pas la bonne solution, tu ne fais qu'amplifier ton malheur Harry. Je te l'assure. Mais je sais que tu as tendance à te renfermer sur toi, tu avais réagit pareil avec tes parents. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne te rappel pas ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quand tu étais petit et que tu as compris que…que tes parents ne reviendraient jamais te chercher, tu es resté trois jours à pleurer sans manger. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non, j'avais quel âge ? »

« Cinq ans à peu près. J'imagine que inconsciemment tu as préféré refouler tout ça… » Murmura t-elle. « En tout cas tu devrais passer à autre chose. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais pourtant c'est la meilleure chose qu'il te reste à faire. »

Et sur ce elle se leva puis partit.

Le quartier de Privet Drive était un quartier bourgeois. Et comme tous les quartiers bourgeois, il se devait d'être impeccable, beau et bien organisé. Les maisons étaient quasiment identiques, parfaitement alignées les unes aux autres. Les jardins étaient entretenus quotidiennement, les pelouses vertes, et les fleurs somptueuses. Oui, à Privet Drive, tout était parfait et rien, absolument rien, ne devait être de travers. Au sud du quartier avait été construit un grand local, en harmonie avec le style architecturale des maisons. Ce gigantesque local avait été organisé en une trentaine de petits locaux servant de « four tout », un pour chaque famille. La famille Dursley possédait le local numéro 4. Généralement, les habitants de Privet Drive et son alentour y déposait tout ce qui était inutile ou impossible à caser dans leur maison. A son arrivée à Privet Drive, Pétunia Evans, devenu à l'époque Mme Dursley depuis quelques jours, avait énormément apprécié ce petit local. Elle y avait abandonné tous souvenirs de son enfance passée, souvenirs qu'elle prétendait détester et vouloir voir disparaître, mais néanmoins qu'elle n'eu pas le courage de les jeter aux ordures.

Pétunia enfila ses chaussures, pris son sac à main, y fourra une lampe de poche, des clés et descendit d'un pas incertain vers le sud du quartier. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de replonger le nez dans ces vieux cartons et par la même occasion de replonger le nez dans son passé, mais elle avait promis à Lily. Elle s'était souvent reproché d'avoir promis et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas réellement dit ces mots mais tout avait été si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir en conséquence : un soir, il y a 16 ans, Lily avait débarquée à Privet Drive une après midi alors que Vernon était au travail. Pétunia se souvenait encore du sentiment de surprise qui l'avait envahi à cet instant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et…comment es tu entrée ? »

« Pétunia il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Oui, James et moi…James et moi avons des ennuis Pétunia, de gros ennuis. »

« Oh mais j'imagine que comme toujours tu t'en sortiras avec une pirouette ! » Marmonna t'elle.

« Non attends je suis très sérieuse, c'est vraiment important. Je sais que je t'avais promis de te laisser tranquille et de ne plus jamais t'embêter mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te demander ça à toi. »

Lily avait alors sortit une petite boite, bien emballée dans du papier journal.

« Ecoute moi bien, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose…que…que je ne puisse plus être au près de mon fils il faudra…il faudra que tu lui donne ça pour moi, quand il sera grand. » Dit-elle, larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia Pétunia. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je peux pas t'expliquer, ce n'est pas dangereux ni rien, mais il faut que tu le gardes caché jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse l'avoir. Il saura s'en servir. C'est important, ça pourra lui être très utile et je compte sur toi pour lui donner. S'il te plait c'est important. »

« Mais…enfin…tu lui donneras toi-même…et puis…tu connais sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait s'occuper de ça. »

« Non, écoute c'est compliquer je ne peux pas t'expliquer je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps tu comprends, mais je t'assure que ça ne peux être que toi. S'il te plait promet moi ! Je te demanderais plus rien, jamais, et tu ne me verras plus ! Mais s'il m'arrive malheur je veux que tu donnes ça à mon fils, s'il te plait fais le pour moi ! On s'aimait tant avant, tu peux bien faire une dernière chose pour moi. »

« Mais…je…non…je…enfin je ne sais pas… »

Lily sursauta, elle paraissait paniqué. Elle alla à la fenêtre, regarda le ciel devenu soudain plus sombre puis retourna vers sa sœur. Elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle fourra sa boite dans les mains de sa sœur et lui tenu un instant les mains.

« Promets moi je t'en pris, je t'en supplies, dis moi que tu le ferras. »

Elle avait fini par murmurer un « oui » sans vraiment le réaliser.

« Je dois partir, partir maintenant. Merci Pétunia, et…et je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Et sur ce elle disparu brusquement. Pétunia avait été très retourné par la venue intempestive de sa sœur. Elle en avait même pleurée et s'était sentit mal un long moment. Le lendemain matin, en sortant du lit, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec la ferme intention d'oublier tout ça et de rendre cette étrange boite à sa maudite sœur, mais lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée afin de sortir les bouteilles de laits vides, elle découvrir un petit bébé endormit sous les couvertures et une lettre.

Deux jours après cet « incident », Pétunia Dursley avait rajouté le petit colis à ses cartons et jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'y avait plus repensé le moins du monde ou tout du moins elle n'avait pas pensé à le donner à son neveu. Au fond elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…elle avait du répondre « oui » sans même réfléchir, seulement parce qu'elle avait été prise de court. Et malheureusement, même si au court de la nuit elle s'était promise de lui rapporter son colis, sa sœur n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour que Mme Dursley puisse protester.

Harry déplia le courrier qu'Hedwige venait de lui apporter. Il trouve une lettre réconfortante de Ronald. Ce dernier lui fit part que le mariage se déroulerait le 31 juillet et qu'il était, bien évidemment invité. Il lui demandait également – tout comme Hermione dans sa lettre reçu la veille – s'il comptait toujours abandonner ses études et partir seul pour « son affaire » comme le désignait Ron.

Pétunia frappa à la porte puis l'entrouvrit.

« Je peux entrer une minute ? »

« Bien sûr oui. »

Elle pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas incertain. Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose d'emballer dans un vieux papier journal. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose Harry. »

« Je t'écoute tante Pétunia. »

« Voilà, tu sais que…que Lily et moi étions fâché et que nous ne nous sommes plus revues longtemps avant son décès. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, la vérité c'est que…je lui ai reparlé quelques heures avant sa mort. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Oui, elle venue à la maison, ici, alors que j'étais seule. Elle était très inquiète ou plutôt…terrorisée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi, que je lui rende un service. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle m'a plus ou moins forcé. Je voulais la contester et lui dire de se débrouiller mais ce fut quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué à faire une fois qu'elle fut morte…au début, je voulais oublier tout ça et, en un sens je les fais, mais, mais j'ai comme qui dirait changé d'avis. »

« Et c'était quoi ce service ? »

« Elle m'a demandé de garder ceci (elle souleva la boite) pour toi. Elle m'a fait promettre de te le remettre quand tu serais grand s'il lui arrivait malheur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle entendait par « quand il sera grand », mais je pense que tu as l'âge approprié pour recevoir cet…héritage. Elle m'a dit que c'était très important, et que ce n'était pas dangereux. »

« Elle n'a pas dit ce que c'était ? » Demanda t'il mi ému, mi intrigué.

« Non, mais elle m'a dit que tu saurais te débrouiller. (Pétunia soupira) Alors voilà, je tiens ma…promesse. »

Elle lui tendit le colis et Harry le prit avec des mains tremblantes. Pétunia se leva puis s'en alla, le laissant seul.

Harry entreprit de défaire le papier. Ses doigts tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il ignorait totalement ce que contenait le colis, mais c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau de sa mère. Une fois le papier retiré, il ne restait plus qu'une petite boite en carton blanc, il l'ouvrit. Un parchemin était enroulé autour d'une petite boite bleu dont le contour était orné d'un fin trait doré. Harry commença par prendre le parchemin, larmes aux yeux.

« Harry,

Si tu lis ce message c'est que, malheureusement je ne suis plus au près de toi mon chéri et j'imagine que tu en connais parfaitement la raison. Et si tu lis ce mot c'est probablement que tu vis à l'heure qu'il est des moments difficiles, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais que tu surmontera les étapes, car tu es le digne fils de ton père.

Avec ce message je te remets un cadeau et plus précisément un héritage. Un bien précieux. C'est une bague magique. Cette bague est dans ma famille depuis bien longtemps, comme tu le sais sûrement, je suis issu d'une famille de moldu mais si aujourd'hui du sang sorcier coule dans tes veines avant d'avoir coulé dans les miennes c'est parce que ce sang provient automatiquement d'antécédent sorcier. Cela fait dix générations que les sorciers ont disparu dans la famille Evans, j'ai été la première depuis. Le dernier sorcier avant moi était un puissant sorcier, très puissance et il a veillé à ce que cette bague reste au sein de notre famille. Par la suite, elle s'est vue transmise d'héritage en héritage, de parent à premier né. Ma mère, ta grand-mère, me l'a offert il y a bien longtemps, elle l'avait reçu elle-même de sa mère qui l'avait reçu de son père et ainsi de suite. La bague ne peut être utilisée que par un sorcier et donne au sorcier qui la porte la capacité de faire bouger les objets par la pensée c'est-à-dire qu'elle lui donne le don de télékinésie. Je pense qu'il en va de ton destin de récupérer cette bague et j'espère qu'elle te sera remise comme le veut la tradition. Ce bien est unique Harry, il n'existe plus à notre époque d'objet procurant à son propriétaire des pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi il te faudra être prudent et te méfier de la convoitise des autres. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce bien te soit transmis même s'il m'arrivait malheur, car j'espère qu'il pourra t'aider dans ton avenir et dans ton combat.

Avec toute mon affection et tout mon amour.

Maman.

PS : ce pouvoir t'est transmit par la bague, sa source ne se trouve donc pas en dehors de lui même. N'oublis pas que la concentration est la clé et il te faudra t'entraîner pour parvenir à maîtriser comme il le faut ce don. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. L'instant était émouvant…et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute sa vie. En ouvrant la petite boite bleu, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'encore une fois ça mère faisait tout pour le protéger. Il prit alors dans ses mains une bague sans ornement de couleur argent. Il la passa à son index droit et cette dernière se rétrécit afin d'être à la bonne dimension. Il resta un instant silencieux, le regard posé sur la bague pensant à ses défunts parents. Au bout d'un instant, il réalisa quelle aide pourrait lui procurer ce présent. C'était une manière fort utile de se protéger, surtout lorsque l'on est démuni de sa baguette magique ! Harry attrapa un crayon de bois et le posa devant lui. Il resta quelques minutes les yeux rivés sur le crayon à essayer de le faire bouger par la pensée mais sans succès. Harry repris le mot et relu une nouvelle fois le PS.

« Sa source ne se trouve donc pas en dehors de lui même. » Murmura t-il.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis recommença l'opération mais cette fois-ci il fit un léger mouvement de la main droite comme pour guider le crayon et cette fois-ci, l'objet se déplaça de quelques centimètres.

« Trop cool ! » S'exclama t-il.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'entraînement il parvenait à déplacer l'objet à sa guise et même à le laisser suspendre dans les airs. Il remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entraînait, la concentration nécessaire à l'accomplissement de la tâche diminuait. Il essaya ensuite de déplacer divers objets de sa chambre afin de voir ce dont il serait capable de faire. Et au bout d'un moment, la dernière phrase de sa mère, à savoir « il te faudra t'entraîner pour parvenir à maîtriser comme il le faut ce don », prit tout son sens ! Harry n'arrivait pas à soulever les objets lourds il ne pouvait déplacer que ce qui était plus ou moins léger : crayons, papiers, livres…ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée qu'il parvint seulement à déplacer de quelques centimètres sa chaise de bureau.

Le soir, il alla se coucher épuisé ! Il avait passé toute sa journée à s'entraîner sur sa télékinésie et cela s'était avéré être une tâche éreintante et difficile ! Il s'endormit immédiatement et pour la première fois sans pleurer.

Les jours suivants furent plus agréables aux yeux du Survivant. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle source d'occupation et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'entraîner à la télékinésie s'imaginant déjà projeter Voldemort contre un mur d'un simple geste de la main ! Psychologiquement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, bien que Dumbledore lui manquait toujours et qu'il était très inquiet et perturbé par sa futur quête des Horcruxes, son nouveau pouvoir lui avait permit de se vider l'esprit plusieurs heures par jour et par la même occasion de le rassurer un peu car il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait se débrouiller seul…ce pouvoir pourrait bien lui sauver la vie ! Il continuait donc à s'entraîner tout en étudiant avec les livres de sorcelleries…


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours suivants furent plus agréables aux yeux du Survivant. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle source d'occupation et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à s'entraîner à la télékinésie s'imaginant déjà projeter Voldemort contre un mur d'un simple geste de la main ! Psychologiquement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, bien que Dumbledore lui manquait toujours et qu'il était très inquiet et perturbé par sa futur quête des Horcruxes, son nouveau pouvoir lui avait permit de se vider l'esprit plusieurs heures par jour et par la même occasion de le rassurer un peu car il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait se débrouiller seul…ce pouvoir pourrait bien lui sauver la vie ! Il continuait donc à s'entraîner tout en étudiant avec les livres de sorcelleries…

Il alla rejoindre la famille Weasley au Terrier le 25 juillet. Il allait assisté au mariage de Bill&Fleur ainsi que Rémus&Tonks : les deux unions étant célébrées le même jour.

La fête fut absolument sublime, les deux mariages forts émouvants et la journée radieuse. Son anniversaire fut également fêté – à sa grande surprise – après la cérémonie. Ce fut au court de cette cérémonie qu'Harry eu l'occasion de parler sérieusement avec Ginny. Car les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

« Et tu crois que cette bague pourra t'aider ? »

« Et bien je l'espère, en tout cas elle pourra toujours me porter secours si je suis démuni de ma baguette. »

Ginny sourit, Harry la trouvait magnifique.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais… » Murmura t'elle tout en rougissant. Harry fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Il lui sourit tout en lui répondant qu'elle lui avait bien manqué aussi. Elle alla près de lui et se serra dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, et les sentiments qu'il s'était forcé à refouler réapparurent. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas recommencer son histoire avec elle, c'était bien trop dangereux.

« Tu sais si Poudlard va rouvrir ses portes ? » Demanda t-il afin de changer de sujet.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Oui, et McGonagall sera directrice comme prévue. Elle nous à annoncé la nouvelle le vingt. Des lettres devraient être envoyées à tous les élèves pour les informer de la bonne nouvelle. »

« C'est génial je trouve. »

« Tu…tu comptes toujours ne pas y retourner ? »

« Oui, je…je n'en ai plus l'utilité. »

« Harry, je t'aime toujours tu sais, je… »

« Ginny… » Murmura t-il.

« Non je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je t'en pris laisse moi finir…je sais que tu ne veux pas me mettre en danger, et que le seigneur des ténèbres essayent de me tuer parce que nous sommes ensemble et que pour cette raison il vaut mieux que nous soyons séparés. Et je respecte ce choix. Mais ça n'empêche quand même que je t'aime Harry et que…et que je t'attendrais. »

« Tu m'attendras ? »

« Oui, le temps qu'il faut. Tant qu'il y aura un espoir que toi et moi soyons réunis, je t'attendrais, même si je dois attendre une éternité. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui sourit avant de retourner dans ses bras. Harry se sentit d'autant plus touché et la serra un peu plus fort.

« Tu es sûr… »

« Certaine. »

« Je t'aime aussi Ginny, de tout mon cœur. »

Elle fini par se dégager et Harry remarque une larme sur le visage de sa bien aimée qui, après avoir coulé le long de sa joue, s'était logée au coin de sa lèvre. Il déposa alors un doux baisé sur le coin de sa bouche tout en aspirant la larme. Puis il dévia légèrement afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser puis elle lui prit la main tout en l'emmenant vers le Terrier. Tout le monde était dans le magnifique jardin et la salle loués pour l'occasion. Ils étaient à cinq minutes à pied du Terrier. Une fois chez les Weasley elle lui murmura d'un regard significatif qu'elle voulait qu'ils se disent au revoir. Le cœur battant, Harry monta avec elle à sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui tout en déboutonnant sa robe. Harry lui sourit puis commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva tard. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Ginny, à ses amis et à son avenir. Ron fut l'un des derniers à sortir du lit et il ne mit que quelques minutes pour voir sur le lit déjà fait de son meilleur ami une lettre. Il compris immédiatement qu'il était partit et prit le mot d'une main tremblante.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine où tous étaient entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Les quatre nouveaux « jeunes mariés » étaient encore là, ne partant pour leurs lune de miel que dans quelques jours. Ron avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Il est partit. » Murmura t-il dans un souffle. « Harry est partit. »

Plusieurs exclamations s'en suivirent, à part Ron, Hermione et Ginny personne ne savait encore qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre ses études. Mais aucun des trois sorciers ne savaient qu'il comptait s'en aller ce matin à l'exception de Ginny.

« Comment ça partit ? Où ça ? » Questionna Lunard d'une voix inquiète.

« Il va combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il a…des projets. » Murmura Hermione, larmes aux yeux. « Mais…il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir…et…et l'on voulait l'aider ! » Elle se mit à pleurer. Ginny qui pleurait tout autant passa sa main dans son dos pour la consoler.

« En réalité il a laissé un mot. »

Les regards se levèrent de nouveaux vers Ron. Ce dernier ouvrit le parchemin qu'Harry avait laissé et commença à lire à haute voix :

« Très chers amis,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous demande sincèrement pardon pour ma lâcheté : je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous dire au revoir face à face et c'est pourquoi je ne laisse que cette lettre. Mais il faut comprendre que si j'ai préféré fuir ainsi c'est parce qu'il aurait été bien trop difficile pour moi de partir après vous avoir embrassez les uns les autres. Et j'avoue également qu'ainsi, je n'ai pas à vous convaincre de ne pas me suivre Ron et Hermione. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, surtout toi Ron, et je comprendrais. Mais il faut Ron que tu comprennes que mon destin à moi est étroitement lié à Voldemort, que je ne peux pas m'y soustraire. Et que mon avenir dépendra de l'issu de cette guerre. Mais par contre, le tien non (ainsi que ceux des autres). Toi tu as un avenir devant toi, des ASPIC à passer et sûrement une famille à fonder contrairement à moi qui pour le moment ne peux pas envisager de telles choses. J'ai déjà ces dernières années causés beaucoup de changements dans mon entourage et parfois beaucoup de dégâts aussi, je ne veux pas être responsable de quelque chose que toi ou Hermione pourriez bien regretter toute votre vie. Je ne peux par contre assurer que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de vous impliquer dans mes histoires avec Voldemort car malheureusement j'ai eu la preuve le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore qu'il était possible que je ne puisse résoudre certaines « affaires » seul. Toutefois, je tiens à vous laisser le plus possible en dehors de tout ceci. Je sais que si besoin est, vous m'aiderez comme vous l'avez toujours fait, mais j'essayerais quand même de me débrouiller seul.

Dumbledore m'a formé au mieux pour combattre et vaincre Voldemort, il m'a donné tous les éléments nécessaires comme vous le savez. Je n'ai donc maintenant plus d'autres choix que d'accomplir mon destin. J'ignore si je parviendrais à le vaincre et j'ignore si je reviendrais mais je ferais tout mon possible pour le tuer, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je vous demanderais à tous de ne pas essayer de me retrouver, je suis majeur maintenant et il en va de mon droit de ne pas souhaiter continuer mes études et de préférer partir. Si je le peux, je reviendrais vous voir ou essayerais de vous envoyer des nouvelles mais je ne peux pas vous le garantir.

J'ai laissé une grande partie de mes affaires ici (surtout des livres) car je ne pouvais pas m'en encombrer, j'aimerais que vous les gardiez pour moi s'il vous plait. Sinon, il y a un peu d'argent quelque part au fond de la valise, louez un local à Gringotts pour moi si cela vous dérange.

Maintenant, un dernier mot au cas où je ne reviendrais pas. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et tout particulièrement la famille Weasley. Vous avez su me donner de l'amour, une famille et des amis et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Jamais durant les 11 premières années de ma vie je n'aurais pu espérer autant…

Avec toute mon affection et tout mon amour,

Harry.

PS : Ron je te confis Hedwige, je ne peux pas l'emmener. »

Un silence tomba, seul les pleures étouffés étaient audibles.

De son côté, Harry était dans le Magicobus, sa destination : le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il était assis sur un lit, le regard perdu. Il se sentait étrangement mal et malheureux, si ça se trouve, il ne les reverrait jamais…mais c'était mieux ainsi, vaincre Voldemort était sa mission à lui et à lui seul, il n'était pas question que ses amis se sacrifient pour lui venir en aide ! Et encore moins que l'un d'entres eux ne meurent…Toutefois, Harry était également terrorisé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait retrouver les Horcruxes et les détruirent…mais seul…cela paraissait bien plus effrayant et bien plus impossible. Sans oublier que tout cela se terminerait automatiquement par un affrontement Harry/Voldemort et qu'Harry avait la sensation d'être loin au dessous du niveau du Mage Noir…

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva à destination. Il descendit du Magicobus puis entra, le cœur serré, dans le cimetière. C'était un grand cimetière et Harry du marcher longtemps et lire un grand nombre de pierres tombales avant de trouver celle de ses parents. Sa respiration se stoppa brusquement et il du fermer un instant les yeux pour se calmer. Il s'approcha de la tombe et s'agenouilla. De sa main il chassa les feuilles mortes qui la recouvraient.

« Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. » Murmura t-il. Il resta ensuite quelques instants silencieux, essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer. « Je vous demande pardon de ne pas être…de ne pas être venu vous voir plutôt, mais j'étais loin et…les Dursley n'auraient jamais acceptés de m'emmener et puis…je n'ai jamais vraiment osé demander ce service à monsieur et madame Weasley. Et je crois aussi que je n'étais pas vraiment prêt. »

Il marqua une pose.

« J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez avec moi…je suis…je suis un peu perdu maintenant et j'aurais aimé vos conseils et votre aide. Dumbledore a fondé beaucoup d'espoirs en moi et…et apparemment c'est mon destin de combattre Voldemort. Et dieu sait combien j'aimerais le tuer, pour vous venger, pour venger Sirius et tous ces innocents…mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de toutes les espérances. »

Une larme coula le long de joue, suivit par une autre puis une nouvelle. Il essuya ses yeux.

« Et j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur justement…il n'y a que moi qui puisse le vaincre mais pourtant je sais que je ne l'égal pas en magie et que la mission que Dumbledore m'a confié sera difficile à réaliser, surtout seul. »

Il se tue de nouveau. Il fini par se recueillir quelques minutes en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de partir.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, ce n'est pas très sûr de rester seul dehors par les temps qui courent… Si je survis, je reviendrais vous voir plus souvent je vous le promet. »

Il passa doucement sa main sur la pierre.

« Au revoir papa et maman, je vous aime et vous me manquez beaucoup. » Murmura t-il.

Il se releva et s'inclina doucement devant leur tombe commune en signe de respect. Il se retourna et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Sevérus Rogue.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il dégaina sa baguette magique !

« Vous ! Ici ! »

Rogue avait déjà sa baguette à la main.

« Calmez vous Potter je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer ! Si c'était le cas j'aurais pu le faire lorsque vous étiez entrain de vous recueillir sur la tombe de papa maman… »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Rogue décolla du sol et s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva et lança à son tour un sortilège. Tout deux combattirent quelques instants avant que Rogue ne prenne le dessus et immobilise son élève.

« Vous avez raison Potter, vous n'êtes vraiment pas à la hauteur question sorcellerie ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu imaginer de partir seul vous battre ! »

« La ferme ! »

« Langage Potter ! Restez poli. » Il afficha un léger sourire tout en mettant la baguette d'Harry dans sa poche.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer. J'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

« Si c'est pour me sortir une énormité du genre ayez confiance en moi je n'ai pas tuer Dumbledore vous pouvez allez vous faire f… »

« Non ce n'est pas ça Potter, je l'ai bien tué. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et la rage prit le dessus. Il sauta sur Rogue, qui sous l'effet de la surprise laissa tomber sa baguette. Sevérus se retrouva sur le dos et Harry sur lui à le frapper. Rogue finit par lui attraper les poignets, il les serra fortement :

« Arrêtez ça ! Je veux vous parler ! C'est important ! »

Harry se débattit tout en essayant de lui refiler des coups de pieds.

« C'est…Dum…ble…dore…qui m'en…vois…Po…tter ! » Dit-il d'une voix saccadée tout en essayant de l'immobiliser. A ces mots Harry arrêta et fixa son ancien maître des potions. Rogue en profita pour prendre définitivement le dessus : il se plaça sur lui en position assise tout en lui maintenant fermement les mains au sol. Harry tenta de se défaire de cette emprise, mais il était totalement bloqué.

« Calmez vous Potter ! Si je voulais vous tuer je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! Et si j'étais dans le camp du Mage Noir je ne serais pas là a essayer de vous parlez et de vous calmez ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez alors ?! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envois. Il faut que vous me suiviez. »

« Et puis quoi encore ! » Cracha t-il.

« Ne soyez pas si stupide Potter ! Regardez un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! Pourquoi je serais là sinon ?! Si je voulais vous livrez au seigneur des ténèbres, je vous aurais assommé au premier sortilège et je vous aurais livré sans perdre mon temps à essayer de vous convaincre ! »

Harry resta un instant silencieux à le fixer.

« Alors soit vous vous calmez et me suivez sagement soit je vous stupefix et vous emmène de force ou mieux encore je vous assomme avec un bon coup de poing ! Au moins ça me défoulera ! »

Après un instant de silence Harry lui dit :

« C'est bon, d'accord, je vous suis, mais je veux récupérer ma baguette. »

« Vous n'allez pas essayez de faire une bêtise n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne serais pas si gentil la prochaine fois. »

Harry qui enrageait intérieurement face à son professeur détesté acquiesça.

« Je ne ferais rien. » Assura t-il.

« Bien. » Rogue le lâcha doucement puis se releva tout en sortant de sa poche la baguette de son élève. Harry s'empressa de se lever à son tour et de récupérer son bien.

« Comment avez-vous su que je serais là ? » Demanda t-il froidement.

« Je vous ai entendu le dire à votre amie Ginny hier. »

Harry se sentit rougir : il lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, juste avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Rogue quand à lui afficha un léger sourire.

« Je n'ai pas regarder vos exploits Potter… »

« Vous m'espionniez ! »

« Je vous le répète pour la énième fois : il fallait que je vous parle ! Mais je devais le faire qu'une fois que vous seriez partit. »

« Et ça veut dire que vous êtes au cimetière depuis le début ! » cria t-il furieux.

« Il vaut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille un peu ! N'importe qui pourrait vous tuer de toute manière ! »

« C'est faux ! »

Rogue eut un rire glacial.

« Vous souhaitez que nous comparions une nouvelle fois nos talents magiques Potter ? Ou même que nous nous battions à mains nues ? »

Harry fixa Rogue avec haine, il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux !

« Soyez reconnaissant Potter, si je ne vous ais pas parlé avant que vous ayez finit de parler à vos parents c'est par gentillesse. »

« Trop aimable ! » cracha t-il avec colère.

« Bon pouvons nous y aller maintenant ? »

« D'accord mais à une condition, je veux votre baguette. »

Rogue le regarda une minute avant d'enfin réagir.

« Bon vous me fatiguez Potter ! » Et avec la rapidité d'un éclair, il prit sa baguette et endormit son élève d'un simple sortilège.

Harry reprit doucement connaissance, il avait l'impression d'avoir profondément dormit durant plusieurs heures… En réalité, il n'était inconscient que depuis quelques minutes. Très vite, il se rappela des évènements passés plutôt et se leva brusquement. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, un salon. La pièce était grande, très grande, de couleurs sobres. Il y avait une grande cheminée, dans laquelle un feu brûlait, une grande bibliothèque, un bar, un canapé où il était allongé quelques instants plutôt et un fauteuil… où Rogue était assit, un verre à la main.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il porta sa main à sa poche de pantalon.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez Potter ? » Lança t-il en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

« Rendez moi ma baguette ! »

« Pas avant que nous aillons discuté et que vous vous soyez calmé. » Expliqua t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire sale traître ! Et en plus vous m'avez assommé ! De quel droit ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

« J'apprécie vos compliments Potter, mais vous avez oublié de souligner que vous êtes toujours en vie. » Expliqua t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Harry le fixa un instant, le regard noir.

« Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois Potter, je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer. Ça serait déjà fait depuis un moment si c'était le cas vous ne croyez pas ? »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry finit par acquiescer, devant bien accorder à son professeur qu'il avait raison.

« Et on est où là ? » Lança t-il d'une voix plus froide encore que celle du Maître de Potions.

« Chez moi. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « Dans mon Manoir. Ici c'est le salon, comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? » Questionna t-il d'une voix plus calme, commençant à réaliser que sa vie ne semblait pas en danger et soudain plus curieux de savoir ce que Rogue lui voulait.

« C'est le seul lieu parfaitement sûr que je connaisse. Ce manoir appartenait à ma famille, il est protégé magiquement et seul un Rogue peut trouver son emplacement et ainsi permettre à d'autres personnes de voir le Manoir. Je suis le dernier Rogue de ma famille donc personne à par moi ne peut pénétrer ce lieu où y conduire quelqu'un. Et jusqu'à récemment je n'y étais plus retourné. Mais… les évènements m'ont poussé à revenir ici. »

« Par évènement vous entendez votre froid et cruel meurtre de l'homme qui vous a tout donné et qui avait une parfaite et sans limite confiance en vous ? » Lança t-il entre ses dents.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea doucement vers son bar.

« Je vous accorde bien volontiers le fait qu'il m'a tout donné et qu'il avait en moi – je dirais même qu'il a en moi, une parfaite et sans limite confiance. »

« Et vous l'avez tué. Froidement. » Lança Harry larmes aux yeux. Heureusement pour lui Rogue était dos à lui en cet instant, lui laissant alors quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, mais sa voix avait tout de même tremblée.

Rogue se retourna, et Harry fut surprit de voir les yeux de l'homme briller étrangement. Il avait un verre à la main et le proposa à Harry qui le prit avec hésitation.

« C'est du jus d'orange. »

« Merci… » Murmura t-il, sans boire.

Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son fauteuil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir également ce qu'Harry fit, bien que toujours sur ses gardes.

« Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire Potter mais c'est sous les ordres de Dumbledore lui-même que je l'ai tué. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de se renfrogner.

« Vous avez raison, j'ai du mal à vous croire. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Je vais essayer de vous expliquez. Déjà, je capterais peut être votre attention en vous signalant que je suis au courant pour les Horcruxes. »

« C…comment ? » S'exclama t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Dumbledore avait une confiance sans limite à mon égard. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra : si Rogue était du côté du mal, il était foutu – Voldemort surprotègerait ses Horcruxes et jamais il ne parviendrait à les détruire.

« Il m'en a parlé l'année dernière, j'ai du découvrir cela à peu près à la même période que vous. Et c'est justement à ce moment là que Dumbledore m'a dit… que lorsqu'il m'en donnerait l'ordre, je devrais mettre fin à ses jours. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Il savait bien que j'avais besoin de lui pour les détruire ces Horcruxes, que jamais je ne parviendrais à cela seul ! Et aujourd'hui je me retrouve complètement seul… à réaliser une mission qui est… » Ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il arrêta de parler. Il se reprit et empêcha ses yeux de pleurer.

« Je sais Potter, je sais. Dumbledore avait un plan et sa mort en faisait partie. »

« Mais quel plan ? »

« Je ne sais pas malheureusement… mais il m'a dit que nous le saurions en temps et en heure et qu'il fallait avoir confiance en lui. Et que, si tout se passait comme prévu, sa mort vous aiderait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a donné un certain nombre d'instructions vous savez. »

« Quel genre d'instructions ? »

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous les communiquer ainsi, mais vous saurez petit à petit, comme nous saurons ce qui a pu pousser Dumbledore à croire que sa mort serait bénéfique dans cette guerre. »

Un silence tomba puis Rogue reprit la discussion – ayant grand besoin de se justifier de tout ce qui s'est passé.

« Vous savez… je lui avais dit non. J'ai refusé de le tuer ! D'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une telle chose était nécessaire. Mais il n'a pas cessé de me harceler avec ça… il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était important, que l'avenir de la communauté magique en dépendrait, que j'étais pour lui comme un fils et donc le seul qui puisse réaliser cette tâche qui était de le tuer… il m'a rappelé la confiance qu'il avait en moi, le fait qu'il faisait tout ce qui était bon pour moi depuis près de 20ans… et que aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin de mon aide. Il m'a… embrouillé… et torturer psychologiquement on peut le dire. »

Il releva les yeux vers son élève.

« Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il s'est d'ailleurs excusé de tant insister et des soucis que cela me portait et me porterait quand je l'aurais tué. Il faut avouer en plus qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir de témoin normalement… enfin selon mon idée mais Dumbledore n'avait peut être pas vue les choses ainsi. Et ce soir là… lorsqu'il m'a regardé en m'implorant de le faire… de lui obéir… et bien je n'ai pas pu refuser et je l'ai tué. »

Sa voix se perdit dans un silence et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Harry observa l'homme avec stupeur, n'ayant pas imaginé qu'il puisse pleurer devant lui ou ne serait ce faire preuve d'une moindre marque de faiblesse, n'ayant pas envisagé qu'il puisse tant souffrir de cela…  
Harry se sentit alors mal alaise… ne sachant pas quoi dire… il savait que Rogue ne voulait sûrement pas pleurer devant lui alors il essaya de rester parfaitement impassible à cette vision inconnue de son professeur. Il se contenta de murmurer avec sincérité : « je vous crois monsieur. » ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Rogue se ressaisit et chercha à paraître de nouveau froid – mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Au fond Potter nous avons quelque chose en commun. Une foie inébranlable envers le même homme admirable. »

Harry acquiesça, avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange, en signe de confiance. Sevérus afficha un vague sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas peur d'être empoisonné ? »

« Je pense que si vous auriez voulu me tuer, vous ne vous donneriez pas tant de mal pour me convaincre ainsi que vous êtes du bon côté. Surtout si c'était pour m'empoisonner avec du jus d'orange. » Expliqua t-il avec un vague sourire tout en relevant son verre.

Rogue sourit à son tour et Harry fut de nouveau surprit : il n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire. Et même si cela fut extrêmement court, il trouva son visage beaucoup plus agréable lorsqu'il tendait légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire.

« Mais tout cela n'explique pas ma venue ici ? Je sais parfaitement professeur que vous ne vous sentiez aucunement obligé de me justifier votre acte. A moins que vous souhaitiez que j'essaye de rétablir votre image auprès de la communauté magique mais là encore ça serait faire erreur puisque je suis…« en froid » avec le Ministère de la Magie. Et je sais que vous le savez, donc la question demeure pour moi. »

« Vous avez raison Potter, tout ceci n'explique en rien votre venue ici, chez moi. Mais il me semble que pour que nous… coopérions et pour que vous acceptiez ne serait-ce que m'écoute, il me fallait vous convaincre de mon « innocence ». C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à tout vous expliquer avant de vous donner la raison de votre présence ici. »

Il marqua une courte pause.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Dumbledore m'a donné des instructions. Plusieurs d'entre elles vous resterons inconnues pour le moment. Mais la principale est que Dumbledore savait parfaitement que vous ne pourriez pas seul vous débarrasser des Horcruxes. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en vos capacités magiques, bien au contraire, mais plutôt qu'il savait que vous êtes inexpérimenté. Et je le sais aussi. Tout cela n'est pas dit dans un sens péjoratif pour vous bien sur. Vous êtes encore jeune. Et personne ne peut prétendre – Elu ou non, pouvoir être à la hauteur du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps avec une simple formation magique suivie à l'école. Et il me semble avoir compris que vous aviez réalisé cela vous aussi. »

Harry acquiesça doucement.

« C'est vrai oui. Et puis si nous n'avions pas été deux le fameux soir où il est… décédé (il baissa un instant la tête) jamais nous n'aurions pu nous en sortir. »

« Vous étiez à la recherche d'un Horcruxe alors ? L'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Harry resta silencieux, il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance. Il préféra changer de sujet après quelques secondes de silence.

« Comment savez vous que je suis l'Elu ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez entendu que la première partie de la prophétie. »

Rogue eut un sourire amusé.

« Et moi je croyais que vous ne saviez pas que je savais pour la première partie. »

« Je l'ai découvert par hasard le soir où… je dois avouer que ça m'a mi d'autant plus en colère contre vous. »

« Je m'en doute Potter… » Rogue marqua une pause. Il savait qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la mort des parents de son élève, et ce à cause de cette prophétie. Des excuses auraient probablement été les bienvenues mais ce n'était pas parce que la situation était cocasse qu'il allait s'aplatir à plat ventre devant le gamin. Il faisait déjà de gros efforts pour gagner un minimum de sa confiance. « Pour la deuxième partie, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a révélé. Ça été un de ses arguments pour me convaincre de le tuer et surtout pour me convaincre de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai accepté et qui explique justement votre présence ici. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il vous a confiez à moi tout simplement. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Confié à… vous ? »

« Oui, il m'a demandé de vous prendre sous mon aile. De vous protéger et de vous formez à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et de vous aidez à détruire les Horcruxes bien sur. Nous sommes les seules personnes vivantes au courant, avec Vous Savez Qui bien sur. Mon travail sera de faire de vous… un sorcier à la hauteur. Si Dumbledore m'a confié cette mission c'est bien sur parce qu'il a parfaitement confiance en moi et qu'il sait qu'avec moi vous serez en sécurité et bien formé. Mais il avait aussi… une « utilité » à me choisir moi comme Instructeur pour vous. Vous savez maintenant assez bien ce qu'est un Horcruxe et vous savez que Jedusor les a caché soigneusement. Et ce pas n'importe où, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je sais que connaître le passé de Voldemort est très important… je l'ai bien compris. » Expliqua t-il.

« Oui et… je ne tiens pas à m'en venter bien au contraire… mais j'ai passé plusieurs années à ses côtés… sans parler de mes études aussi… et j'ai été pour lui, une sorte de bras droit dirons nous. Je le connais très bien… et j'ai déjà un certain nombre d'idées sur les lieux potentiels… »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Harry tout en se redressant légèrement.

« Oui. Mais ne nous emballons pas nous ne partirons pas tout de suite à la chasse aux Horcruxes. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ils vont être difficiles à trouver et à récupérer. Et ce sera dangereux bien évidemment. Il vous faudra un meilleur niveau en magie et une meilleure endurance au combat pour commencer à les détruire. Surtout que le risque principal est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rende compte de ce qui se passe et nous complique grandement la chose… je vais devoir réfléchir à l'organisation de tout cela… mais avant, il nous faut déjà savoir ce que vous voulez Potter. »

« Ce que je veux ? »

« Oui. C'est votre devoir de combattre Vous Savez Qui. Vous êtes l'Elu, pas moi. C'est votre devoir à vous et votre destin. J'ai accepté de vous aider, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Il faut donc déjà savoir si vous voulez de mon aide. Je vous propose de devenir votre Instructeur ce qui fera de vous mon Disciple. Je vous formerais en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, en Potions, Occlumancie, Magie Noire et Combat. Je vous aiderais à trouver les lieux où se cache les Horcruxes, à les récupérer et à les détruire. Je veillerais à vous renseigner au mieux sur votre ennemi afin que vous ayez en mains les clés pour le vaincre. Mais je vous préviens ! Ce sera un travail long et difficile ! Il vous faudra travail et persévérance ! Il faudra apprendre à me faire confiance et à m'obéir également. »

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à la fois si terrorisé et excité. Une main était tendue vers lui et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter au fait que Rogue et lui se détestait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce caprice.

« Alors que souhaitez vous Potter ? »

« Que vous m'aidiez. » Murmura t-il avec détermination.

Rogue afficha un air surprit durant l'espace d'une seconde : il n'aurait pas cru que le gamin se déciderait si vite vu « l'amour » qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

« Vous acceptez de devenir mon Disciple ? »

« Oui. »

« De me faire confiance, de m'obéir et me respecter ? »

« Je… vais… essayer. » Murmura t'il, nettement moins sur de lui tout à coup (normal lol).

« Parfait. » Se contenta t-il de répondre. « Tu vas donc commencer par m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez, toi et Dumbledore le soir de mon meurtre. »

Harry sursauta, surprit par le tutoiement.

« Et bien je… » Sa voix se perdit dans un silence.

« Je dois savoir c'est important. »

« Nous étions… partis… à la recherche d'un Horcruxe. »

Harry essaya de lui raconter au mieux ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Ce fut réellement difficile pour lui car depuis la mort de Dumbledore il tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier ce jour funeste. Néanmoins, il tenta de raconter au mieux à Rogue les évènements, voulant ainsi comme… lui prouver… sa reconnaissance pour son aide. Après tout, c'était une chance inespérée pour lui et il ne devait pas se montrer ingrat, même s'il était difficile de faire confiance à un homme qu'il s'efforce d'haïr au mieux.

« Et donc c'était un faux Horcruxes. »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment l'as-tu su ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Et bien dis moi ? »

« … »

« Si nous n'avons pas confiance l'un en l'autre nous n'arriverons à rien. »

« Oui mais c'est tout de même difficile. »

« Mais non voyons. » Lança t-il d'une voix sévère.

« C'est facile pour vous, ce n'est pas vous qui confiez vos secrets ! » S'exclama t-il.

« Et bien alors dis toi que c'est un ordre et que je veux que tu m'obéisses. »

Harry lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Ou bien alors tu peux te débrouiller seul aussi, si c'est ce que tu préfères. » Murmura Rogue sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Sevérus savait parfaitement – pour avoir entendu le gamin le dire de sa propre bouche et pour l'avoir observé depuis plusieurs semaines – qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un et qu'il désirait ardemment une aide extérieur.

Résigné, Harry mit sa main droite dans sa poche de pantalon afin de sortir le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé ce soir là, signé RAB. Il lui tendit et Rogue lu le message.

« RAB… ça alors mais… qui ça peut bien être ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il est de notre côté c'est déjà ça. » Répondit Harry.

« Oui apparemment. Il faudra mener une enquête pour découvrir qui il est et s'il est vivant. »

Un léger silence s'installa.

« Qui est au courant ? Pour les Horcruxes et pour ce message. »

« Ron et Hermione. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'un air agacé.

« Ils ne risquent pas de le répéter ? »

« Non ils savent que ça doit rester secret. Ils ne diront rien du tout. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Rogue se leva et lui fit signe d'en faire autant.

« Viens je vais te faire la visite du Manoir. »

Rogue commença alors sa visite guidé et Harry écouta silencieusement son nouvel allié.

Au rez-de-chaussée : le salon, une cuisine aménagée, une salle de travail de potions.

Au premier étage : une immense salle de travail – très pratique pour les entraînements aux duels selon Rogue, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque regroupant livres en tous genres.

Au deuxième étage : trois chambres, grandes et spacieuse (la meilleure étant à Rogue) et une vaste salle de bain avec baignoire et douche.

Au dessus : un grenier.

Le Manoir était très luxueux et principalement dans les tons verts – couleur des Serpentard.

« Wouah, vous avez une maison… magnifique et très grande. » S'exclama Harry, yeux ronds.

« Ma famille est très riche. Ici sache que tu es en parfaite sécurité. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le Manoir sans mon accord. D'accord ? »

« D'accord oui. »

« _Monsieur_. Tu dois m'appeler monsieur. »

Harry fixa un instant son professeur.

« Bien… _monsieur_. »

« Cette chambre sera pour toi. » Il entra dans la chambre face à la sienne. « Tu peux la décorer comme tu le souhaites. Ici se sera ton espace privé, mais n'oublis pas que c'est moi qui te l'offre. L'intimité est un luxe rappel t'en et tout luxe peut être retiré. »

Harry resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas trop ce que sous entendait Rogue, mais il savait qu'il y avait une menace là-dessous…

« Je te laisse t'installer et te reposer un peu. » Il se rendit à la porte et se retourna. « J'oubliais, tu peux circuler comme tu veux dans le Manoir. Mais ma chambre t'est interdite. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Et sur ce il partit.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Voilà un long chapitre rien que pour vous ! Vous le méritiez bien vu le temps que j'ai mi à publier la suite ! Lol ! Svp, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite biz !


End file.
